


Best friends always have to check

by Kinococha



Series: Fleurmione One-shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fleur would be a terrible spy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Free nonsense, Humor, It's mostly Post-Hogwarts freeform, One Shot, Romance, Silly Romance, Viktor is there for like a minute, based on a meme, discord request, kind of an au but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinococha/pseuds/Kinococha
Summary: Hermione was trying to enjoy her date, but a nosy blonde had to show up without warning. Just a little silly piece for this adorable fandom.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: Fleurmione One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165913
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	Best friends always have to check

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to thanks the lovely Cloud901 for agreeing to be my Beta for this piece :3 Thank you Cloud! This idea was inspired by a discord request by Sosh_022. Hope you like this Sosh :3

Hermione's hand remained constant, moving the red straw of her drink in small circles. The girl kept her eyes focused on her date's mouth in an attempt to try to absorb what must have been a very interesting story about his college roommates. When Hermione agreed to go out to lunch with Viktor, she didn't imagine that she would be completely disinterested in whatever the famous Quidditch player had to say. His sharp jaw matching well with the prominent muscles that seemed to want to jump out of his shirt at any moment. Black hair cut in a military-style and a kind smile that could open any door if Hermione asked. In terms of physical appearance and personality, the boy in front of her was the perfect fairytale that any girl could dream of. 

Any girl except Hermione. 

Viktor seemed so happy to finally be talking again with the girl he always noticed studying alone in the library, that he didn't notice that Hermione had barely touched her plate. Perhaps accepting the invitation had been a mistake. She should have refused, but the boy was so sincere when approaching Hermione one day to say that he was interested in getting to know her better. He was trying to reconnect with her, to maybe recreate the good times they had during the Triwizard tournament before everything went wrong. His deep voice sounded apprehensive, while his hands crumpled a small piece of paper to keep themselves busy. This was such a nice contrast to the stereotypical athlete who everyone expects him to be. Guilt ate her alive with every lost word her mind could not retain from him. Viktor was a great guy, but he was nothing compared to Fleur. 

The blonde came into Hermione's life unexpectedly when she was looking for a roommate to share the rent while chasing her major as a magic law student. Being the Golden Girl of the famous trio, she tried to keep a low profile whenever possible, which unfortunately didn't happen when her announcement was posted on The Quibbler. After all The Daily Prophet fiasco, the number of subscribers to the eccentric magazine increased drastically. Most of the responses she got were from fans who wanted to get a piece of the famous Golden Girl. She was almost giving up when she received an owl from the quarter veela. 

Hermione thought it was a joke at first, of course, the handwriting and the magic signature couldn't lie, but her disbelief only faded completely when Fleur passed in all her glory through the apartment door for their appointment. Although they didn't speak much during their school years, Hermione admired Fleur for her work in the Order. The blonde remained in the country solemnly for her moral principles of overthrowing the Dark Lord. She even had a false marriage with Bill to not be deported after the most purist Ministry laws started to take effect. Fiercely determined described her well. So Hermione gave the blonde a chance to share the apartment with her, but it wasn't like she had many options at her disposal either. At least Fleur didn't give a damn about Hermione's war status. 

They almost didn't run into each other in the first days of the moving, Hermione was always rushing to classes and Fleur resumed her post as the Course-breaker Chief at the Bank. They met more at night, shared dinner, and talked about their day. It was incredibly easy to get used to the routine of living together. Hermione's skepticism didn't even have a chance to surface, not when Fleur treated her with such kindness, always making sure that Hermione didn't overwork herself. Sometimes leaving a plate of sandwiches when the brunette was too focused on her research at the not so small library they shared. Fleur had a book collection almost as big as Hermione, so they had to magically expand the room to fit everything. 

The small gestures won her to the point where she could no longer smell Jasmines without remembering the radiant smile that the Veela reserved only for her. Finding a new restaurant on the street and a nice lunch with Fleur came to mind. Introducing the Muggle culture to her little by little, developing traditions like the game nights with their friends, Fleur always being her partner no matter which game they chose. Even when Harry destroyed them at the games, she couldn't seem to care, not when Fleur's indignant expression made her heart flutter and her throat dry. Hermione had no intention to fall so hard for her friend. This was her second reason for accepting Viktor's invitation.

Although Harry and even Ron insisted that Hermione should take her chances with the blonde champion, she had no intention of pursuing these feelings any further. With all the work she had with her studies, the witch didn't have time for a relationship. Ok, even she knew this was a bad excuse, but the two of them lived together. It was going to be an uncomfortable situation if she was rejected or given it a shoot and Fleur realized that Hermione was not that interesting as a person. And if they broke up, how would their friendship stand in all this. At that moment her Gryffindor courage disappeared, giving way to all of her thoughts of self-doubt and insecurity. She had fought in a war, so how did she manage to be so cowardly in matters of the heart?

She took a sip of her drink trying to distract herself from her thoughts. She was on a date, she should at least act accordingly and pay attention to the boy's story. A few minutes passed and Hermione thought she had made some progress. The girl was even adding comments now and then when she was distracted by the noise of a new notification on her phone. The few people she kept as contacts on the phone were her parents, Harry, Ron, Luna, and Fleur. Usually, she didn't receive many messages, since her friends were not very accustomed to technology, but she always checked them when she eventually received some. Most were Fleur reminding her to eat, a funny dog picture, or warning her that she would be arriving late from work. 

_Why aren't you eating your food? -F_

Checking the contact's name and confirming that the message indeed came from the blonde, she frowned. Hermione knew she tended to forget to eat, but there was no way for Fleur to claim that she wasn't eating this time. 

_What? -H_

_Look behind you. -F_

As discreetly as possible, Hermione turned her head and looked at the table in the back. What she saw almost made her choke on her own saliva. Dressed in a black sweatshirt that suspiciously looked like Hermione's, with dark glasses and a fake mustache was her roommate. 

_What are you even doing here? -H_

_Someone had to make sure your date was good, and apparently, it is not. - F_

Was Fleur spying on her all this time? Did she really think that ridiculous fake mustache was a good cover? How was she not captured during the war with this nonsense mentality? Were the questions that crossed Hermione's mind as she cringed mortified in her chair. It wasn't enough not to be able to get the blonde out of her head during her date, she now had summoned her presence too. 

_How can you be so sure I'm not having a good time? -H_

_You hardly touched your food, and you love crepes. - F_

One of the first meals that Fleur cooked for Hermione when they moved in together was crepes. The good memory had more to do with the girl's appreciation for the dish than the taste itself. 

_You are bored. -F_

_How can you even see me from there? You are five tables away. -H_

_I have great eyesight, you know this, don't try to change the subject. -F_

Hermione let out a low sigh, apparently, she wouldn't escape the interrogation anytime soon. She didn't feel guilty about doing what she did next. 

"If you excuse me, Viktor, I need to use the bathroom." picking up her purse, she started to get up.

"Sure, Hermione." said the Quidditch player clueless to the whole situation "I'll order the dessert menu in the meantime." 

"Thank you Viktor, that would be lovely." Hermione left the table and headed for the bathroom.

She honestly didn't know what to feel at the moment. Looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, the girl tried to understand the situation logically. Could it be that she hasn't been out on a date for so long that Fleur's overprotective instincts have surfaced? She knew that her friend cared about her well-being, but going to this extreme of personally checking that she was having a good date was already too much. Almost like jealousy. Yeah, right, who she was trying to fool? There was no way that Fleur could be jealous of Viktor and her. 

"So you are going to dump him now or later?" 

Hermione was so startled by the new presence that almost instinctively hexed the blonde. She was so focused that she didn't notice Fleur coming out the door. With the dark glasses on top of the head, her fake mustache was even worse seen up close. 

"What are you doing here Fleur?" her tone was more tired than angry.

"I told you, I had to make sure that your date was going well." Fleur replied as if it were the most obvious question of all. 

"Yeah, but why?" she stared at blue eyes with determination "I could tell you how it went when I got home. You didn't need to be here." 

Fleur seemed to have lost the ability to maintain eye contact with the girl. She curled a lock of blond hair between her fingers while Hermione patiently waited for an answer. 

"I just… I needed to be sure ok." She finally admitted.

"I'm not a child Fleur." honestly this was the first time Hermione saw her friend behaving like this "I can take care of myself." the apoplectic tone of the phrase was enough to make blue eyes meet brown again. 

"I know that you are a strong woman who has been through a lot and still fighting for those who have no voice." her expression was firm, leaving no room for doubt about what she said, "You are one of the most wonderful, determined and strong people I know." her words carried such affection that it was getting difficult for Hermione to keep her heart in place. "I want you to be happy." 

"What makes you think I'm not?" this time Hermione was unable to maintain eye contact. 

Fleur approached the girl, delicately took the brunette's chin between her fingers, and made Hermione face her. 

"I'm very proud to inform you that I know you like the back of my hand." Hermione gulped and Fleur smirk "He is not who you want." Her hot breath was so close to the girl's skin that it made Hermione's body shiver. 

Fleur had always been very tactful when showing her affection. She sat next to Hermione during game nights, brushed their fingers together, cuddled while watching a movie. Always walking on the Platonic line of the spectrum, at least until now. 

"What makes you so sure that you know what I want?" 

"Don't doubt my observation skills." She scoffed.

Both women were incredibly stubborn. They could be stuck in that bathroom for the rest of the afternoon without even mentioning the elephant in the room. But honestly, Hermione was tired of being in the safe zone. 

"You are jealous aren't you?" She said, raising one of her eyebrows. 

Fleur grunted, released the girl's chin, and hugged her possessively, resting her head on the crook of Hermione's neck.

"Incredible." She admitted as Hermione played with her blond hair.

"You could have, you know, asked me out on a date?" 

"Two can play this game, Hermione." 

"Can we agree then that we are both stubborn idiots?" 

"Only if I could call you my stubborn idiot." 

"We will discuss your possessive behavior later." Hermione bit her bottom lip "But for now, yes I am yours if you would have me." 

"Always." 

The two embraced smiling at each other, and Fleur would have successfully leaned to receive a kiss if Hermione's forefinger had not landed on her lips. 

"First, you won't get even an inch close to my mouth until you shave that ridiculous thing off your face." Fleur whined but Hermione wasn't finished "Second, I am still on a date with someone else, so let me respectfully dismiss Viktor, and I will allow you to take me home with you." 

"How can I refuse such an honor." She happily said as she opened the door for Hermione.

The afternoon had not been as she expected, but when leaving the restaurant with her fingers intertwined with Fleur's, Hermione couldn't have chosen a better ending. 

**Author's Note:**

> Link for mustache Fleur fanart:
> 
> [Mustache Fleur](https://kinoco-chan.tumblr.com/post/640862306477244416/best-friends-always-have-to-check-kinococha)


End file.
